Run with me
by TrainsAreReallyAwesome
Summary: its the 16th hunger games and annebella is a 16 year old with a dark past who is being prepared to be forced into another part of her dark life. what makes it worst is that the love of her life will be with her in the areana. what if she watches him die? what if she had to be the one to kill him?
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my first time posting be gentle with me pleeeeease! Im gonna run the story thru a spell check cuz im not good at spelling and whatever else. sooo yeah.**

I never expected to be picked. My name is Annebella Rosary Cruz. my name never sounded so weird coming out of that lady's mouth as she said my name. but I held up my chin and walk up to the platform. now she was going to reach into the guy's name bowl.

she pulled one out.

"Alexand Grander." She called. everyone looked around surprised and someone gasped. then he came forward.

oh no. no no no no. Not Alexand!

Ive had the biggest crush on him for years. theres no way i could ever think to be in ther areana with him.

his dark green eyes were piecring like a dagger and his short blond hair was styled. his tan skin looked great on him and my cheeks got red looking at him.

but he always saw me as different. because i was different. everyone in the district was different from me. They all had light eyes and hair and dark skin. I had pale almost ghostly yet elegent skin and big brown eyes like the soft brown gground and long black ebony hair that fell around my face like a wreath. on the day of the reaping i had my hair tyed up in a tight braid with ribbons tyed into it and my mother's favorite dress when she was my age. it was still a magestic shade of dark blue and it fight great on my thin body.

i faced the crowd and watched scared as i knew this would probably be the last time i'd see them.

**Tell me waht uou thinK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**why havbent i gottn reviewss? that suks cmon guys! you gott a reaaadd pleeeasseee!? gosh. anywaaayy. i have been busy with school with exams and all that stupid stuff. school suks but its out andover now. oh welll! **

my borther George was the the only one to say goodbye to me. He was our moms favorite. our dad died in a explosion and that made everyhone sad. but anyway mom ignored me alot and made me do stuff. i dont think she ever loved me . but thats ok. shes a bitkh (AN: i dont cuss sorry! pretend that was the b-word!)

he hugged me embarasedly and left. then we were going to the capital on a a fancy train. He (you know who i'm talking about) stayed on one side of the traina nd i stayed on the other. we didnt talka nd i was happy. i didnt want to talk to the love of my life . i dont want to kill him. why!? why do we have to face each other?

a lady with crazy hair and stupid makeup clapped in our faces and got our attention and we watched her talk.

"this will be great! the the people will love you all!"

then she looked at him and then me. then she stopped.

"you look different from everyone else."

i shrugged. i get that alot.

"Your prettier than the other people in your district. thats weird. oh well."

then she walked away.

what a freak.

oh well.

Alexand was eating sadly the fancy looking food and i didn't feel like eating. too consumed by the dark thoughts of how i won't know how to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok then iguess i will skip to the chariot stuff. pretend they just got there bodys looked at like i the movie. ok? alright then...**

our outfits were diferent. i dont like the capitol. ugh.

i was shaking as we were about to get one the charaiots. Alexand wore a dark suit decorated with little images of fruits. and they painted fruit stuff on his face. our district always looks awful. even my dress sucked. it was short but had a trail it was violet and ocean blue and scarlet and opal color. it flew back and i had a golden wreath in my hair like some Greek goddess. Alexand had one to. my hair was twisted in curls and held back

i had golden fruits painted on my face. the people said i looked wonderful. bu i hate them all and i know they lie. they dont care.

we went after the others and our chariot flew out the doors and down the way and i held my eyes wide open and stared at everyone around. there were people cheering and waving at me and didnt smile. i kept a stone face.

the chariots stopped infront of the place where the president stood. our president Clevee. he watched us witha smirk.

"welcome tributes to the 14th annual hunger games." He said. "congratulations."

i glared and i caught his eye. he smirked at me. jerk.

he kept talking and peiople cheered and i rolled my eyes. i hate this.

i look over at Alexand. he was looking at me!

i smiled at him and he nodded and looked back at clevee.

i knew this would be awful.

i am so dreading this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im on my phone for this one so yeah. It will be shorter cuz I don't like typing on my phone. it also does my spell check **

Our rooms were big and fuel of food and fluffy beds and fancy things I never could have had in my district. We started training. The girls were glaring at me and guys were watchin me closely. I felt self conscious as I picked up a sword. I'd never used one before. It was scary. All of a sudden alexan popped uP next to me with his sword.

"Ever used one of these?" Hr asked. I shook me head and be said he did and he'd help me. He went forward and swung and I suddenly stopped his blade with mine and he tried again and the same thing happened. I even pushed him back. He stared at me.

"I thought you said you never used a sword before. !"

"I haven't..."

"then your a natural! You did good for a newb !"

I blushed and noted the guys round Me.

Alexand glarrd at them and touched my hand.

"You'll do great!" And he went to do something else. Then a tribute boy from district 2 came up and smiled.

"Your going to be a real fight huh? Your so beautifull. I hope you win. "

Then he walked away. I don't even think he was being sarcastic. He was sincere. Omg. What was going on?


End file.
